Out of the Woods
by Kuroify
Summary: [BTS VJin aka TaeJin] Gelap, dingin, takut. Semua itu seolah mencekiknya hingga ia ingin meringkuk. / "Dasar bodoh. Kau pikir berapa lama aku menghabiskan waktu untuk mencarimu?" / Taehyung adalah orang terakhir yang melintas di pikirannya, atau mungkin yang pertama tapi ia tak mengakuinya. Dan Seokjin merasa benar, ia merasa kembali pulang.
Bunyi dedaunan yang bergesekan terdengar jelas akibat ulah nakal angin yang berhembus kencang. Senja datang menjemput matahari yang telah siap kembali ke peradaban, menciptakan nuansa indah akibat langit yang berwarna jingga. Di dalam sebuah hutan yang tak tampak ramah, Kim Seokjin membuka mata perlahan.

Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah bau khas kayu yang berasal dari pepohonan di sekelilingnya, juga fakta bahwa ia tidak berada di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa putih dan sedikit merah muda; miliknya. Seokjin masih enggan beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya, mengerjap beberapa kali seraya berusaha memfokuskan pandangan. Seingatnya, ia tertidur di atas sofa empuk yang berada di ruang tengah flatnya, bukan di atas dedaunan kering yang berserakan di tengah hutan. Ia beranggapan bahwa ia tengah berhalusinasi sekarang—kecuali kemampuan teleportasi memang ada dan dimiliki olehnya tanpa sadar.

Penasaran, Seokjin menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membantunya bangkit dan terduduk di sana. Jauh di depan, ia dapat melihat cahaya matahari yang tampak memanjakan mata, membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit sebelum terbenam sempurna. Mengedarkan pandangan, pepohonan tinggi dan semak belukar adalah dua hal yang dapat ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Seokjin secara reflek membersihkan bagian belakang kepalanya yang ia yakini kotor akibat berbaring di atas tanah, lalu berdiri untuk membersihkan seluruh pakaiannya yang masih sama seperti saat di mana ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata di atas sofa. Ia yakin kemeja putihnya kini penuh noda dan harus dicuci secepatnya.

Sebuah suara gemeresik membuatnya tersentak dan mengambil posisi siaga. Seokjin dapat merasakan degup jantungnya yang menggila; ia bukan penipu ulung, tapi ia adalah penakut nomor satu. Ketika suara tersebut perlahan menghilang, akhirnya ia dapat sedikit melemaskan tubuh yang sebelumnya kaku bak patung pahat. Masih dengan sikap waspada dan khawatir berlebihan, perlahan Seokjin melangkah meski tak tahu arah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi..."

* * *

Hari itu hanyalah hari lain di mana Seokjin sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya di dalam ruangan yang ia tempati bersama salah satu rekan kerjanya. Hari lain di mana ia mengenakan kemeja putih beserta dasi hitam, celana kain, dan sepatu pantofel mengkilap. Hari biasa yang seharusnya ia lalui tanpa adanya kejadian khusus entah bermakna positif atau negatif, karena nyatanya Seokjin tak terlalu menyukai harinya berjalan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia perkirakan.

Suara dering telepon berhasil memecah konsentrasinya, mau tak mau membuatnya harus menerima panggilan yang ternyata berasal dari direktur perusahaan. Seokjin hanya menjawab seadanya ketika ia dipanggil dan diminta untuk menyerahkan salah satu proposal yang ia urus secara langsung, memutuskan hubungan melalui alat komunikasi itu setelah meminta izin dengan sopan meski tak terlalu ramah. Semua orang tahu akhir bulan terkadang menjadi hari-hari yang amat berat akibat pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan masalah yang datang tak tahu waktu—ia yakin direkturnya akan memaklumi sikapnya itu.

Dengan sepasang mata yang sibuk menatap layar monitor, Seokjin menggunakan tangannya untuk merapikan beberapa kertas yang keluar dari mesin _printer_ di atas meja. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk beralih pada kertas-kertas merepotkan tersebut, mengurutkannya, lalu memasukkan ke dalam sebuah map yang tergeletak. Ia baru hendak bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan ketika Jimin, penghuni meja serong kiri di ruangan yang sama dengannya, masuk dengan ekspresi lebih menyenangkan daripada saat di mana ia keluar untuk membeli kopi di mesin penjual otomatis yang tersedia.

"Kau harus bertemu dengannya! Anak direktur kita datang berkunjung hari ini," jelas sang pemilik surai _auburn_ tanpa diminta. "Dia sangat, oh, bagaimana cara mengatakannya tanpa terdengar ambigu?"

Seokjin mengernyit, menunggu Jimin melanjutkan meski ingat bahwa ia kini ditunggui. Di depannya, masih dengan wajah berseri yang menjijikkan, Jimin berjalan bulak-balik sambil berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. " _Bad but good_ , kau harus melihatnya sendiri!" serunya menyerah karena tak dapat menggambarkan apa yang ingin ia suarakan dengan tepat, mengundang Seokjin menghela napas.

"Yang _bad but good_ itu pekerjaan kita; membuat frustasi tapi menghasilkan uang," tandas yang lebih tua sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, berhasil mengundang tawa Jimin yang diikuti kalimat "semoga sukses" dan "semoga kau bertemu dengannya". Seokjin mengangkat sudut bibirnya tanpa sadar, sedikit-banyak terhibur karena Jimin memang selalu berhasil menghibur siapa pun dengan mudah.

Ia menunggu lift dengan tenang dalam beberapa puluh detik selanjutnya, tak tertarik menyapa kenalannya yang berdiri gugup sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki pelan. _Pasti diburu waktu_ , ia tebak. Ketika lift terbuka, Seokjin masuk dan memencet angka 23 di mana kantor direkturnya berada. Ia melangkah keluar ketika lift kembali berhenti, membuka pintu dan mempersilakannya bertemu dengan orang paling terhormat di dalam gedung ini.

Seokjin tak merasa gugup—ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi direkturnya yang baik namun memiliki aura mencekam di saat tertentu. Atau mungkin, karena pada dasarnya ia adalah orang yang percaya diri, Seokjin merasa hal seperti ini tak cukup berarti hingga taraf ia merasa terusik.

"Masuk."

Suara berat tersebut terdengar setelah ia mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Sang Kim menarik napas dalam, membuka pintu sebelum masuk dan membungkuk singkat. Ia dapat melihat tubuh seorang lelaki tengah berdiri di depan meja besar yang menciptakan jarak dengan sang direktur perusahaan, memunggunginya tak acuh bahkan meski ia melangkah mendekat.

" _Appa_!" Seruan itu berhasil menyebabkan Seokjin terlonjak di tempat, masih beberapa langkah di belakang si pemuda berjaket hitam. "Sudah kubilang aku tak akan melakukannya! Kirim aku ke Amerika dan biarkan aku hidup bebas di sana!"

Mendengarnya, dapat dipastikan bahwa lelaki itu adalah anak direktur yang ternyata hanyalah bocah egois nan keras kepala. Seokjin mengasihani bosnya yang harus terlibat drama keluarga di mana seorang ayah kaya raya memiliki seorang anak yang merepotkan. Ia memilih untuk berdiri di tempatnya, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mendekat—tentu tak mungkin ia menyela pembicaraan masalah pribadi ayah-anak di depannya meski ia merasa malas berada di sini lama-lama.

"Kim Taehyung," panggil sang ayah dengan suara penuh wibawa. "Kita lanjutkan ini di rumah. Dan Seokjin, bisa kau serahkan proposal itu padaku sekarang?"

Seokjin sempat mendengar decihan dari si pemilik nama Taehyung yang sejurus kemudian membalikkan badan, menatapnya sebelum berjalan menuju pintu ruangan, lalu keluar setelah menutupnya agak keras. Melihat visual anak itu, Seokjin mengerti akan apa yang Jimin maksud. _Bad but good_. Penampilan Taehyung memang terlihat sangat santai namun modis di saat bersamaan, tipe pakaian yang akan digunakan anak-anak lelaki kaya tapi tak acuh dengan dunia. Sedangkan wajahnya... Seokjin harus mengakui Taehyung memiliki wajah yang tampan, ditambah dengan sepasang mata yang memiliki tatapan—garang tapi menawan?

"Seokjin?" Lagi, sang direktur bersuara, kali ini untuk menyadarkannya. Ia menggumamkan kata maaf, kemudian mendekat untuk menyerahkan map yang ia bawa. "Maaf karena kau harus mendengar yang tadi, dia memang anak yang merepotkan."

Senyum tanpa arti Seokjin ulaskan, berusaha bersikap ramah. Ia keluar dari sana beberapa menit setelahnya, dengan map yang kini telah berisikan tanda tangan persetujuan yang ia dambakan. Seokjin terkesiap begitu mendapati Kim Taehyung berdiri bersandar pada dinding di sebelah lift layaknya sedang menunggu seseorang, namun ia berusaha mengabaikan dengan memencet salah satu tombol lalu menunggu datangnya lift dalam diam.

Begitu lift datang, Seokjin masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Taehyung yang langsung beranjak.

Keheningan menjadi teman keduanya, mengakibatkan Seokjin merutuki situasi ini mati-matian. Jimin bisa saja tertarik pada bocah ini, tapi tidak dengannya. Ia malah merasa terintimidasi dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Keadaan semakin membuatnya tak nyaman ketika ia merasa bahwa Taehyung mengikutinya; keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju ruangan di mana ia dan Jimin menghabiskan waktu selama bekerja. Seokjin enggan bertanya, memilih untuk berprinsip diam adalah emas. Berusaha positif, mungkin mereka memang searah. Tapi ia tak lagi tahan di saat Taehyung ikut masuk ke ruangannya, menyebabkan Jimin tersedak, lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di belakang meja kerja miliknya.

"Maaf, tapi ini mejaku," Seokjin melirik Jimin yang sibuk menenangkan diri pasca keterkejutan yang membuatnya berakhir tersedak. "Dan sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau mengikutiku?"

Kim Taehyung mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja Seokjin, tak mempedulikan sepasang obsidian pemiliknya yang membulat. "Mejamu? Kau membelinya sendiri?" Ia menyeringai kecil ketika Seokjin mendekat, menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas meja dengan mudah. "Apa mauku, katamu?"

Kepala Seokjin berdenyut, ia yakini akibat emosi jiwa. "Meja kerjaku," ralatnya ketus. "Kuharap kau bisa pergi sekarang, pekerjaanku sangat banyak dan aku tak memiliki waktu untuk meladenimu," sambungnya tak ramah. Melalui sudut matanya, Seokjin dapat melihat Jimin bergerak-gerak memberi sinyal untuk tak bersikap tak sopan, tapi ia sudah terlanjur basah.

"Kau benar-benar—" Taehyung mendekati Seokjin yang berdiri tegak, tersenyum miring seraya menatap dalam-dalam sepasang mata yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. "—Tipeku."

Kim Seokjin, dengan segala kewarasan yang dimilikinya, memukul kepala anak direktur perusahaan tempatnya bekerja menggunakan map yang ia genggam, nyaris sekuat tenaga.

* * *

 **Out of the Woods**

— _ **K**_ _u_ _ **r**_ _o_ _ **i**_ _f_ _ **y**_

* * *

Melangkah dan terus melangkah.

Dengan penerangan minim yang dalam sekejap akan hilang, Seokjin terus berjalan menelusuri hutan penuh akan semak belukar. Ia tak pernah tertarik mempelajari cara mengamati alam ketika tersesat—mencari jalan melalui ranting ataupun lumut pada batu terdengar sekonyol kelihatannya. Ia tidak tertarik dengan aktivitas merepotkan yang mengancam keselamatan, dan kini mau tak mau, ia tengah menjalaninya. Di tengah hutan ini, Seokjin yang tak membawa apapun hanya dapat terus melangkah demi mencari jalan keluar yang mulai diragukan ada.

Masalah utama saat ini adalah matahari yang dalam sekejap akan digantikan dengan bulan, dirinya yang tak memiliki alat penerangan, juga udara dingin menusuk tulang. Seokjin berusaha tak acuh ketika angin berhembus kencang, membuatnya gentar akibat dingin yang merasuki dengan kejam. Ia pasti akan mati di sini jika memutuskan untuk menyerah, tapi Seokjin bukanlah lelaki payah; mungkin penakut, namun bukan pengecut. Dengan kedua kaki yang sibuk bergerak seirama, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk membuka jalan yang tertutupi oleh tumbuhan, mencoba segala kemungkinan.

Keringat yang sebelumnya membasahi tubuh perlahan hilang akibat dinginnya udara. Seokjin menyatukan kedua tangannya yang bebas, mengisi celah di antara jari-jari tangannya, mencoba melengkapi kekosongan yang tercipta. Ia berusaha menyemangati dan menenangkan diri dengan cara manusiawi yang secara naluriah dilakukan, tahu bahwa tak ada gunanya dan tak berefek besar; yang penting ia mencoba.

—Karena tak ada yang lebih buruk daripada gagal menghibur diri sendiri di saat kau tengah terasing seorang diri.

* * *

Ketika Seokjin kembali ke ruangannya setelah meluangkan waktu untuk menyantap sepiring nasi dan beberapa lauk di kafetaria, ia malah mendapati Taehyung tengah menduduki meja kerjanya tanpa beban sambil mengulum _lollipop_ dengan ekspresi menyebalkan.

Demi Tuhan, jika dipukul menggunakan sebuah map berisikan berpuluh lembar kertas tak memberikan efek apapun pada _namja_ itu, kemarin pasti Seokjin memilih untuk memukulnya menggunakan kamus tebal yang selalu Jimin letakkan di rak teratas ruangan mereka—berguna untuk keperluan mendadak, katanya; dan kini ia akui benar.

Taehyung tak langsung pulang kemarin, melainkan mengaduh sakit, memintnya bertanggung jawab sebelum menjulurkan lidah dengan jenaka, lalu mengganggunya seharian. Sosok yang ia ketahui lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu menanyakan begitu banyak hal meski tak ada satu pun yang terjawab, mengusik konsentrasinya habis-habisan. Seokjin bahkan tak dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan benar dan terpaksa harus melanjutkannya di rumah. _Persetan_.

Ia mulai bertanya-tanya dosa apa yang pernah ia perbuat hingga dipertemukan dengan setan kecil menyesatkan seperti Taehyung, karena ia yakin, ia adalah lelaki baik yang tahu arti tata krama dan hutang budi. Jadi, dosa macam apa yang sepadan dengan seorang Kim Taehyung?

Hari ini, pengganggu itu datang lagi; Seokjin yakin ia takkan sanggup menghadapi Taehyung untuk kedua kali.

"Selamat siang, _Hyung_."

"Jangan sok akrab denganku, minggir."

Tentu, Taehyung tak menurut. Seokjin berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya meski sebenarnya ingin berteriak dan menjerit frustasi di tempat—tak habis pikir akan kehadiran si anak direktur yang begitu menguras emosinya. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri, mengambil beberapa barang di mejanya seraya mengabaikan tatapan yang lebih muda, lalu menduduki tempat Jimin yang kosong akibat ditinggal penghuninya ke luar kota. Berita bagus; karena jika Jimin berada di sini, ia akan bertindak tak beda jauh dengan Taehyung, mengajukan seribu pertanyaan tak penting yang takkan dibutuhkan di akhirat nanti.

"Kau ini dingin sekali, _Hyung_ ," kata Taehyung, masih mengulum _lollipop_ rasa anggur yang digemarinya. Ia melompat turun, menarik kursi di balik meja menuju tempat di mana Seokjin menyibukkan diri. Taehyung duduk di sana, di sebelah Seokjin yang sibuk dengan laptop, memangku wajah memandangi sosok yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya sejak kemarin. Ia tak tahu dari mana keberanian datang menguasainya hingga dapat berlaku sejauh ini, tapi Taehyung tak lagi mau tahu mengapa ia begini. Di detik sepasang matanya bertabrakan dengan iris sang pemilik helai _jet-black_ , Taehyung mendapati dirinya terhipnotis.

Ia merasa penasaran. Ingin tahu segala hal tentang salah satu karyawan ayahnya ini, entah mengapa. Dan Seokjin seharusnya bangga karena mendapatkan perhatian yang begitu besar dari anak seorang direktur perusahaan raksasa.

Namun _namja_ tinggi itu malah tak mengacuhkan keberadaannya, bahkan berani memukul kepalanya menggunakan sebuah map dengan tenaga yang cukup besar. Taehyung seharusnya marah, sayangnya ia malah semakin tertantang. Sedangkan Seokjin, rasanya ia ingin _resign_ saja.

"Kau ini kenapa, _sih_ ," gerutu Seokjin, dengan cepat menolehkan kepala dan mendapati wajah Taehyung dalam jarak sejengkal di depannya. Ia hendak menarik kepalanya untuk menciptakan jarak, tapi Taehyung bergerak lebih cepat—menahan kepalanya kuat, menyebabkan Seokjin menahan napas.

"Diam sebentar, _Hyung_ ," ia memerintah dan Seokjin tak mengerti mengapa ia menurutinya. Selama beberapa detik, ia bertahan membalas tatapan Taehyung yang seolah berusaha mencari sesuatu di dalam matanya; tak tahu apa. Namun Seokjin tak dapat bertahan lebih lama, mendapati tubuhnya yang bereaksi aneh ketika dipandangi sedemikian rupa, mata dengan mata. Seharusnya ia adalah seseorang yang handal dalam mempertahankan _eye-contact_ , tapi kini ia harus mengaku kalah.

Seokjin melirik asal, kemudian menyentuh tangan Taehyung yang menahan kepalanya untuk melepaskan diri dari yang lebih muda.

" _Hyung_ ," pemilik surai cokelat itu tersenyum kecil, menyebabkan Seokjin terpukau tanpa sadar. "Hanya aku yang boleh memandangimu seperti ini, mengerti?"

Detik itu, Taehyung mendapati Seokjin membuka mulut—menampilkan ekspresi terkejut yang menurutnya amat sangat menggemaskan dan tak boleh dilewatkan. "Kau juga hanya boleh berekspresi seperti ini di depanku. Hanya di depanku."

Kim Seokjin, sekali lagi terpaksa menutup laptopnya dan meninggalkan ruangan; kali ini dengan wajah memerah dan gerutuan sepanjang jalan.

* * *

Matahari terbenam sempurna, dan cahaya bulan tak cukup memberinya penerangan. Seokjin mendesah putus asa, menatap langit pekat yang mendukungnya untuk melambaikan bendera putih di atas kepala. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat, mengapa ia bisa berada di sini sekarang? Apa mungkin ia benar-benar melakukan teleportasi di saat tak terjaga?

Memutuskan untuk berhenti memerangi semak belukar, Seokjin mendekati sebuah pohon besar, mengambil posisi untuk duduk di bawahnya. Ia menekukkan kedua lutut, tergoda untuk memeluknya namun merasa konyol apabila benar-benar melakukannya. Seokjin berakhir bersandar pada batang pohon yang kuat, memejamkan mata seraya berusaha berpikir dengan tenang. Ia meluruskan kedua kakinya begitu teringat ucapan sepupunya tentang peredaran darah atau pelemasan otot dan sebagainya, terserahlah.

"Mimpi. Pasti ini mimpi," gumamnya menghibur diri. Seokjin benar-benar tak mengerti. Semua ini terasa terlampau nyata untuk sebuah mimpi—rasa lelah, panik, takut, dan semua hal yang dirasakannya. Tapi logika mengatakan bahwa ini hanyalah sekedar bunga tidur, membantah seluruh pemikiran yang mendesaknya untuk pantang mundur. Jika ini mimpi, mengapa begitu lama? Jika ini mimpi, Seokjin ingin terbangun secepatnya.

Gelap, dingin, takut. Semua itu seolah mencekiknya hingga ia ingin meringkuk. Seokjin benar-benar tak menyukai alam bebas terutama di mana ia seorang diri, karena ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk bergantung. Selalu. Di mana pun. Ia tidaklah handal dalam hal _survival_ ; menjalaninya selama lima menit saja sulit, namun kini satu jam telah berlalu, ia tak sanggup lagi.

Jika ada bintang jatuh secara ajaib, Seokjin pasti akan memohon untuk pergi—ke mana pun, asal tidak seorang diri.

* * *

Setelah dua hari merecoki, Kim Taehyung tak muncul lagi.

Seokjin tentu saja bersyukur sebesar-besarnya akan hal ini; seminggu sudah Taehyung tak menampakkan batang hidung di hadapannya, apa yang lebih baik? Dalam seminggu ini, semuanya kembali ke sedia kala (kecuali Jimin yang masih sering menanyakan hubungannya dengan Taehyung) dan Seokjin tak dapat lebih bahagia, atau minimal lega. Proyek barunya berjalan lancar, saham perusahaan pun naik secara perlahan. Semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna.

Setidaknya hingga seluruh pasang mata di kafetaria menjadikannya pusat perhatian karena Kim Taehyung datang, menghampirinya, duduk di meja yang sama tepat di hadapannya; Taehyung yang itu; anak direktur utama perusahaan.

"Demi Tuhan, Taehyung," karena tak menemukan kalimat tepat yang harus ia lontarkan, Seokjin berakhir bungkam. Ia ingin meneriaki bocah ini agar tidak lagi mengganggunya dan bertindak sok akrab seperti sekarang, tapi itu tak sopan. Karirnya terancam dan Seokjin takkan mempertaruhkan apa yang ia bangun dua tahun belakangan.

Secarik kertas disodorkan kepadanya, berisikan tulisan tangan sang direktur yang mengatakan "kau bebas tugas hari ini, tolong temani Taehyung" dengan singkat dan tak jelas. Seokjin mengerutkan dahi, membaca ulang, menatap Taehyung, lalu mendengus frustasi. Kali ini apa lagi?

"Demi ini," Taehyung tampak ingin menghancurkan seisi kafetaria, Seokjin dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. "Aku terpaksa mengikuti seluruh mata pelajaran kuliah tanpa membolos sekali pun selama seminggu penuh. Sialan."

 _Oh_. Jadi, pemuda di hadapannya menghilang selama seminggu dikarenakan sibuk mengurusi kuliah demi mendapat izin membawanya kabur di jam kerja? Seokjin tertawa renyah, hal yang sudah lama tak ia lakukan. Taehyung mungkin menyebalkan, namun kini ia tahu anak itu memiliki sisi yang dapat menghiburnya lebih baik dari Jimin sekali pun. Entah harus terharu, berterima kasih, atau mencibir, Seokjin tak tahu; ini malah terasa lucu.

"Ya, ya. Tertawa sepuasmu."

Dan Seokjin melakukannya. Ia masih tertawa meski hal yang Taehyung lakukan layak diberikan penghargaan. Dalam hati, tak mengerti jalan pikiran si pemilik iris kelam. Kenapa ia mau melakukannya demi Seokjin yang baru dikenalnya selama dua kali dua puluh empat jam?

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tak bisa," ia berkata usai meredakan tawa. "Tidak bekerja hari ini sama dengan menumpuk pekerjaanku, dan aku tak menginginkannya."

Jawabannya berhasil menyebabkan Taehyung menyipitkan mata tak terima, tak terlalu lama hingga akhirnya mengangguk paham. Seokjin sebenarnya ingin bertepuk tangan salut dikarenakan mendapat pengertian sedemikian rupa—setidaknya hingga sosok di depannya berdiri, menarik napas dalam sebelum mengeluarkan suara dengan kuat dan lantang, "Kim Seokjin, kau akan menemaniku hari ini, bukan?"

Lagi, ia dapat merasakan semua orang kini memperhatikannya dan mulai berbisik-bisik kentara. Seokjin menatap Taehyung tak percaya, benar-benar merasa canggung luar biasa. Ia sukses akan menjadi bulan-bulanan dan gosip utama di perusahaan entah untuk berapa lama; semua karena Kim Taehyung yang sialan.

"Bagaimana, ya, _Hyung_?"

 _Kepalamu yang bagaimana!_

Entah apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, Seokjin tak lagi peduli ketika Taehyung menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya untuk berlari. Ia membiarkan anak itu berlaku seenaknya—keluar gedung, masuk ke dalam bus. Seokjin hanya dapat meringis ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gedung bioskop tengah kota, tak berkomentar ketika Taehyung membelikan dua tiket film animasi Jepang, satu _popcorn_ besar, dan dua gelas soda.

Seharusnya yang mahasiswa lakukan adalah berkencan dengan gadis terkenal di kampusnya, bukan dengan seorang pegawai perusahaan yang hanya ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

Taehyung menampilkan cengirannya ketika mereka telah duduk di dalam bioskop yang belum memulaikan tayangan, menarik Seokjin kembali pada kenyataan bahwa bocah di sampingnya hanyalah lelaki merepotkan yang merupakan anak bosnya. Tentu saja nasibnya akan seperti ini; menjadi teman main anak atasannya. Tapi masalahnya, kenapa dia? Seokjin tak merasa ia memiliki aura ramah yang menyebabkan orang-orang akan memilihnya sebagai teman pelipur lara—kalau memang anak di sebelahnya sedang gundah.

" _Hyung_ , hargai usahaku," bisiknya ketika lampu dimatikan dan layar bersinar terang. Taehyung selalu menyukai posisi paling belakang ketika menonton di bioskop, karena dengan begitu, ia dapat melihat seluruh permukaan layar dengan jelas. "Aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk yang tadi, salahmu menolak ajakan penuh pengorbananku."

Yang lebih tua meminum soda yang dibelikan untuknya, agak sulit mengontrol emosi dengan pribadi kurang ajar si pemuda bersurai cokelat. Ia memilih untuk mengalah, berkata dengan suara pelan, "Baiklah, Anak Nakal. Karena kau memilih film yang tepat, aku akan memaafkanmu meski kau tidak meminta maaf."

Gerakan Taehyung yang mendadak menyebabkan Seokjin menolehkan kepala penasaran. "Kau... Suka anime, _Hyung_?" tanyanya seolah tak percaya. Seokjin mengangguk, mendapat reaksi antusias dari sang lawan bicara yang langsung bercerita tentang tak memiliki teman berdiskusi (diskusi?) mengenai animasi Jepang karena jarang kali menemukan orang yang benar-benar menggemarinya.

"Tidak juga. Salah satu rekan kerjaku—"

Obroloan itu terus berlanjut meski film telah dimulai beberapa menit lalu. Sekali lagi, Seokjin menemukan sisi Taehyung yang berbeda dan agaknya menyenangkan. Ia membiarkan dirinya menikmati situasi ini, bercerita panjang lebar tentang animasi hingga sedikit masalah pribadi seperti ambisinya mengoleksi hal berbau Mario. Meski buruk, Taehyung tetap memiliki sisi yang dapat membuatnya berubah pikiran dengan cepat. Seperti kata Jimin; _bad but good_.

Hari itu, Seokjin tak terlalu menyesali menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton, berbincang, makan, dan berjalan-jalan di pusat kota bersama seseorang yang kerap membuatnya sakit kepala—ia malah menikmatinya.

* * *

Masih seorang diri, meringkuk, mencari perlindungan di balik kedua lutut yang bergetar kecil; menggigil, udara dingin membuatnya frustasi.

Seokjin menengadah, bertanya-tanya berapa lama waktu yang ia miliki untuk dapat bertahan. Kalau benar ini bukanlah mimpi, Seokjin harap semua orang kini menyadari bahwa ia terperangkap di sini, hampir mati jika boleh sedikit berlebih. Tapi ia yakin tak ada gunanya mengharapkan orang lain, semua memiliki urusan masing-masing yang tak dapat diganggui.

Di saat ia ingin kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik lutut, Seokjin dapat melihat cahaya-cahaya kuning kecil tak jauh dari di mana ia berada—kunang-kunang. Tahu bahwa tak mungkin ia menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di sana, tubuhnya berusaha bangkit dan melawan rasa takut. Seokjin berusaha mendekat, namun kunang-kunang itu bergerak menjauh, memancingnya untuk kembali memerangi semak-semak dan akar gantung.

Berusaha mempercayai hewan yang kerap digunakan sebagai sumber cahaya lentera di malam hari tersebut, Seokjin mengikutinya dalam diam. Tak ada pula yang dapat ia lakukan selain berusaha mempercayai sesuatu dan mencari jalan keluar.

Masih dengan kondisi sebelumnya, ia memilih untuk terus melangkah.

* * *

Pagi lain pun datang, kali ini Seokjin dikejutkan dengan selembar kertas putih di atas meja kerjanya, disertai dengan tulisan berantakan nan buruk rupa.

 _Aku sudah membulatkan tekad!_

 _Secepat mungkin aku akan lulus dan bekerja di perusahaan ayahku agar bisa melihatmu setiap hari._

 _Untuk itu, bersabarlah dan jangan merindukanku._

 _P.s: aku akan menendangmu jika kau tak tahu siapa aku._

Seokjin tertawa pelan, berbuat baik sedikit pada bocah itu ternyata langsung membuatnya tinggi hati. Ia menyimpulkan Taehyung takkan datang hari ini ataupun besok, mungkin hal sama berlaku untuk besoknya lagi, ia tak tahu. Memang kemarin ia sempat memberi nasihat seputar pentingnya edukasi dan masa depan (meski tak tahu akan langsung dituruti dan diterapkan seminggu setelahnya).

Ia hendak membung kertas itu ketika Jimin datang dan merebutnya dalam sekali gerakan, terlihat begitu terhibur setelah membacanya. Pemuda sipit itu bersiul dengan maksud menggoda, mengakibatkan Seokjin mengangkat bahu ringan sebagai tanda tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Dia benar-benar menggilaimu," ucapan Jimin tak berhasil membuat Seokjin merasa tersanjung. "Anak itu menyukaimu. Kau tahu 'kan, _Hyung_? Betapa beruntungnya!"

Tak mengandaikan omong kosong rekan kerjanya, Seokjin mengambil kertas tersebut untuk ia simpan di dalam laci meja. "Dia hanya bosan dan butuh hiburan," katanya tanpa bermaksud mengecewakan diri sendiri—Seokjin sendiri bingung mengapa ia harus merasa kecewa tepat setelah menyuarakan pendapat yang ia yakini. "Tampaknya aku cukup menarik untuk dijadikan hiburan," lanjutnya sebelum meraih sebuah buku _file_ dari rak miliknya.

Park Jimin mencibir, bergumam sesuatu yang tak dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Seokjin. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali mengeluarkan suara. "Tapi kau meladeninya kemarin."

Sebenarnya Seokjin ingin membantah, namun seminggu yang lalu ia memang meladeni Taehyung dengan menemani anak itu seharian. Lalu kemarin, juga kemarinnya lagi, ia memang meladeni Taehyung sesekali meski tetap diikuti gerutuan dan keluhan. Berdebat dengan bukti yang nyata takkan menguntungkannya, karena itu ia memilih untuk diam dan berpura-pura sibuk mencari _file_ yang sebenarnya tak diperlukan.

Seokjin semakin yakin tak memiliki hak untuk membantah ketika esok harinya ia tak menemukan Taehyung dengan cengiran _childish_ khasnya, kemudian bertanya-tanya apa yang _namja_ bermarga sama dengannya itu sedang lakukan. Terutama esoknya lagi, di mana ia sedikit—hanya sedikit, _kok_ —merasa kesepian karena tak ada yang mengusik kerjanya ataupun melontarkan lelucon tak lucu yang membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk tertawa meski sekedar formalitas.

Lalu siang hari selanjutnya, ia menemukan Taehyung di dalam lift yang sama dengannya. Masih berpakaian seperti mahasiswa tak punya semangat belajar, masih mengulum _lollipop_ , masih menatapnya dengan binar ketertarikan, juga masih menyengir seolah menemukan mainan favorit yang sudah lama hilang. Seokjin berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tak tersenyum melihat anak dari direkturnya itu meski gagal karena Taehyung menggodanya sejurus kemudian. "Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau sesenang itu melihatku."

Seokjin menatap pintu lift yang tertutup rapat, mendengus pelan walau napasnya seolah direnggut karena Taehyung mendekatkan diri dan meraih tangannya hanya untuk meremas singkat.

"Kau pasti sedang mengigau."

* * *

Kunang-kunang di depannya terus bergerak, entah menuntun atau menyesatkan, Seokjin tetap memilih untuk terus menggerakkan kakinya mengikuti hewan mungil tersebut. Ia terjatuh beberapa kali akibat tersandung, namun dengan tergesa berdiri kembali karena takut tertinggal jauh.

Ia benci semak belukar. Mungkin segalanya akan lebih mudah jika ia berjalan di atas jalan setapak karena ia tak perlu berhati-hati dan melukai diri sendiri akibat kecerobohan tak terelakkan. Seokjin tak mempedulikan celananya yang robek di beberapa bagian, memperlihatkan luka kecil di kakinya akibat bertabrakan dengan tanah maupun tumbuhan berkali-kali. Ia merasa lemas bukan main (mencoba optimis dan membuang jauh pikiran terkena duri tumbuhan beracun), bernapas terburu akibat kelelahan—jangan lupakan uap yang keluar dari mulutnya, pertanda dingin bukan kepalang.

Seokjin yakin ia telah menempuh beberapa kilometer tanpa hasil, mulai mempertimbangkan apakah hutan ini tak memiliki penghujung. Tepat ketika pikirannya melayang-layang, ia kembali tersandung; kali ini terjerembab dengan bodohnya, lalu merasakan kedua kakinya bergemetar hebat.

Detik itu, ia tahu ia tak lagi sanggup untuk terus melangkah.

Seokjin menyentuh kedua kakinya, berharap gemetar di sana hilang saat itu juga. Ia membutuhkan kedua kakinya untuk bergerak, melakukan aktivitas apapun agar tak mati kedinginan. Tapi kini ia nyaris tak dapat merasakan kedua kakinya, dan entah apa yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang.

Kembali seorang diri, ditinggal oleh kunang-kunang yang hanya membuatnya semakin tersesat di dalam hutan, juga kehilangan tenaga dan semangat untuk bertahan. Seokjin yakin Tuhan pasti benar-benar membencinya.

* * *

"Lee Jaehwan, kau benar-benar menyusahkanku!"

Seokjin dapat mendengar Ken—nama panggilan sepupunya—menggerutu di balik selimut, mengundangnya untuk kembali berseru namun dipotong oleh yang bersangkutan. "Aku sedang sakit dan kau tega mengataiku seperti itu?!" Suara parau tersebut berhasil menyebabkannya ingin menyumbat telinga. "Sepupu macam apa kau ini, Seokjin- _ah_."

Frustasi, Seokjin melampiaskannya pada handuk basah tak bersalah yang ia genggam. Tangannya memeras kain tersebut dengan cekatan, lalu meletakkannya di atas dahi Ken yang panasnya bisa digunakan untuk merebus air hingga matang (hiperbola, tentu). Ia tak dapat mengatakan apapun sebagai balasan, karena Ken memang tak menginginkan ini terjadi, dan Ken tidak melarangnya untuk pergi bekerja sama sekali.

Seokjin lah yang khawatir berlebihan, tak sanggup meninggalkan saudaranya yang terkena demam mendadak seorang diri di apartemen yang mereka tinggali bersama. Siapa yang sanggup? Seokjin bahkan tak berani beranjak dari sisi kasur Ken tadi malam karena lelaki itu terus meracau dan mengeluh ini-itu; merepotkan, dan lagi, mengkhawatirkan.

"Diamlah, Bodoh," Ken menanggapi dengan mengeluarkan suara tawa yang dimaksudkan untuk menyindir sepupunya. "Kau berhutang budi padaku untuk ini. Aku mengorbankan pekerjaanku demimu, astaga, memangnya kau ini sepenting apa?"

Suapan bubur pertama yang diberikan Seokjin pada Ken diterima tanpa adanya hambatan. "Tentu saja aku penting bagimu, buktinya kau ada di sini sekarang," tandasnya yang disambut dengan tatapan remeh si pemilik iris kelam. Ken memilih untuk menelan bubur yang Seokjin masak beberapa saat lalu, mengisi perut kosongnya walau tak merasa ada demo kelaparan di dalam sana.

Usai menyuapkan semangkuk bubur dan beberapa butir obat, Seokjin keluar dari kamar sepupunya. Ia memastikan Ken telah terlelap lebih dulu, menyelimutinya, juga mengganti handuk basah yang diharapkan dapat menurunkan suhu badan. Seokjin mencuci segala perlengkapan yang ia gunakan untuk memasak, menghabiskan beberapa waktu di kamar mandi, kemudian menudukkan diri di atas sofa yang menghadap televisi.

Mengurus Ken yang sedang sakit memang lebih melelahkan daripada bekerja seharian penuh.

Sepasang matanya nyaris terpejam sempurna ketika bel apartemen berbunyi nyaring, memaksanya untuk bergerak menuju satu-satunya jalur keluar-masuk tempat tinggalnya. Seokjin tak ingat ia memesan apapun, dan ia pun tak akrab dengan para tetangga. Yang mengetahui keberadaan apartemen ini hanyalah Jimin, beberapa teman Ken, dan orang tua mereka.

Ia berseru, "Tunggu sebentar!" Seraya membuka pintu tanpa mengintip terlebih dahulu. Dengan malas, Seokjin memusatkan pandangan pada sosok tegak yang menghadap lurus ke arahnya. "Ada yang bisa—" kalimatnya terputus, murni karena keterkejutan dan rasa tidak percaya. "—Taehyung?"

Di depannya, Kim Taehyung melambaikan tangan dengan ekspresi jenaka.

* * *

Ia bukanlah lelaki lemah yang gemar memamerkan air mata. Faktanya, Seokjin merasa cukup hebat dalam menahan tetesan air asin turun dari sepasang indra penglihatannya yang indah, namun kini pengeculian.

Pandangannya memburam, bukan karena akan kehilangan kesadaran, melainkan dikarenakan air telah memenuhi hingga sukar ditahan. Seokjin menyerah untuk tak tampak menyedihkan, meringkuk sambil berusaha menyemangati diri dan berkata bahwa semua ini hanyalah lelucon belaka.

Kegelapan menjemputnya ketika cahaya bulan kembali menjadi satu-satunya penerangan yang ia punya. Seokjin terlalu takut untuk mengedarkan pandangan, tak mau retinanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Ia menolak untuk mengangkat wajah, memilih memandangi tanah melalui celah yang tercipta di antara kedua kakinya. Seokjin merasa gagal menjadi seorang pria dewasa—sesuatu yang ia janjikan pada kedua orang tuanya.

Lalu cahaya kuning itu muncul lagi, menyebabkannya merasa lebih tenang walau tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangan. Ia kecewa, merasa bodoh, dan putus asa. Kunang-kunang pun seolah mempermainkannya, pergi hanya untuk kembali menertawai keterpurukan yang ia rasa. Seokjin tetap menolak untuk bergerak meski sepasang telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang kentara; pasti delusi semata.

 _Pasti sekedar imajinasi_ , ia membatin namun tetap tertarik untuk melirik. Seokjin menemukan sepasang kaki dengan sepatu hitam di hadapannya, memacu degup jantungnya hingga tak karuan. Ia tak berani berharap, berusaha meyakini dirinya bahwa kini ia berhalusinasi akibat lelah berlebihan.

Tapi lima menit kemudian, sepatu itu, sepasang kaki itu, sosok itu, masih berdiri di sana.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk mendongak.

* * *

"Darimana kau—"

"Tidak mau mempersilakanku masuk terlebih dahulu?"

Taehyung menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mendorong pintu, namun Seokjin langsung menahannya kuat. "Untuk apa? Aku sedang banyak urusan, pulanglah."

Ekspresi kecewa Taehyung menyebabkan yang lebih tua melunak. "Maaf, tapi... Aku benar-benar—" celah kecil yang tercipta akibat kegugupan Seokjin dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin oleh Taehyung dengan membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. "— _YA_!"

Yang lebih muda bergerak cepat, memilih untuk mengitari flat tanpa mengindahkan gerutuan sang pemilik surai hitam. Taehyung menemukan televisi yang menyala, beberapa pigura pajangan berisikan foto Seokjin dan seorang lelaki yang tak ia ketahui siapa, juga perabotan yang sewajarnya dimiliki oleh sebuah tempat tinggal. Dari semua itu, ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pegawai ayahnya ini tidak tinggal sendirian.

"Kau tinggal dengan…?"

"Sekarang kau mulai mengurusi dengan siapa aku tinggal?"

Taehyung mencebik, tak merasa puas dengan balasan pertanyaan lawan bicaranya. Ia memilih untuk sok tak acuh, memasuki dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mengecek ketersediaan makanan di sana. "Kau tidak memiliki sesuatu yang instan, _Hyung_?"

Menyerah, Seokjin menghampiri si mahasiswa yang kerap menambah pikirannya. "Tidak, aku lebih memilih untuk memasak daripada makanan cepat saji," jawabnya ringan. "Kau lapar? Aku akan memasakkanmu sesuatu, tapi kau harus berjanji akan pulang setelahnya," ia berkata sambil meraih _apron_ yang tergantung di dekat kulkas.

Anggukan setuju itu cukup untuk membuat Seokjin merasa lega meski sepasang matanya terus mengawasi Taehyung yang menolak untuk meninggalkannya di dapur sendirian. Ia tak tahu mengapa keberadaan Taehyung begitu menganggunya; Seokjin hanya merasa tak ingin berada di sekitar Taehyung, bukan karena benci, namun kebalikannya. Ia benci mengakui bahwa ia tak membenci kehadiran bocah itu, yang mana seharusnya ia rasakan.

Kedua tangannya terus bergerak melakukan berbagai hal, tak peduli pikirannya melayang ke sana-sini akibat situasi yang menurutnya tak masuk akal. Seokjin dengan jelas dapat merasakan pandangan Taehyung dari belakang punggungnya, dan hal itu menyebabkan dirinya resah. Anak dari direkturnya itu pun tak mengeluarkan suara, seketika menjadi pendiam di saat yang tak tepat.

Setelah menyalakan kompor untuk merebus air, ia menyibukkan diri dengan memotong sayuran di atas sebuah papan irisan. Seokjin berusaha melirik ke arah Taehyung, mencari tahu apa yang _namja_ itu lakukan, namun tentu saja gagal. Taehyung berada di belakangnya, dan ia tak bisa memaksa matanya untuk melihat 180 derajat, merasa bodoh bukan kepalang.

Tepat di saat ingin mengeluarkan suara, Seokjin berakhir berseru pelan, mendapati jarinya tersayat pisau akibat konsentrasi yang kurang. Taehyung tanpa berpikir panjang melangkah mendekat, mendengus akan kecerobohan sang Kim lebih tua sebelum meraih tangan Seokjin yang mengeluarkan darah, lalu memasukkan jari yang terluka itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," ucap Seokjin tanpa berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Taehyung dan jarinya yang dikulum—lidah Taehyung menyentuh jarinya di sana, astaga. Ia merasa situasi ini tak baik jika dibiarkan berlangsung terlalu lama, nalurinya memaksa untuk menarik tangan, tapi Taehyung menahan, balas menatapnya tepat di mata, dan Seokjin tak dapat merasa lebih salah tingkah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Taehyung menarik keluar jari Seokjin dari mulutnya, masih memegang tangan yang bebas tersebut tepat di pergelangan. "Aku terkejut dengan fakta bahwa kau bisa memasak, ternyata kau memiliki sisi seperti ini."

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Seokjin berakhir berdeham. Ia semakin kehabisan kata ketika Taehyung menipiskan jarak di antara mereka, menyudutkannya dengan meja dapur yang berada tepat di balik tubuhnya. Seokjin dapat melihat wajah Taehyung dengan teramat jelas, menimbulkan degup jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat. Tanpa sadar, ia mengangkat tangannya yang bebas ke depan dada dengan harapan dapat menahan Taehyung jika bocah itu hendak melakukan sesuatu yang macam-macam.

Taehyung sendiri terus memperhatikan wajah Seokjin yang kini berjarak kurang dari sejengkal dari wajahnya, ia dapat merasakan tangan Seokjin menahan tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, tak kunjung melakukan apapun selain mematikan kompor di belakang Seokjin menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Kau harus melihat kaca, _Hyung_ ," Taehyung mempertahankan jarak mirim di antara mereka tanpa usaha berarti—Seokjin tidak melakukan apapun, hanya diam membatu di tempat. "Berkacalah dan lihat semerah apa wajahmu sekarang."

Ketika tangan Taehyung mendorong punggung Seokjin untuk mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar; Ken keluar dari kamar, hampir kembali pingsan melihat sepupunya nyaris berciuman dengan seseorang yang tak ia kenal, di dapur yang merupakan spot favoritnya sepanjang masa.

* * *

Ia tak dapat melihat rupa sosok tersebut, namun sebuah tangan terulur kepadanya.

Seokjin berpikir seribu kali untuk meraih tangan tersebut, merasa takut dan penasaran di saat bersamaan. Ia dapat melihat tangan itu dengan jelas berkat para kunang-kunang yang menerangi, merasa tak asing dengan _gesture_ di hadapannya. Di saat ia tengah bingung, menimbang-nimbang untuk menggapai uluran tangan tersebut, sosok itu berlutut dalam sekali gerakan.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau pikir berapa lama aku menghabiskan waktu untuk mencarimu?"

Meski dengan cahaya pas-pasan, Seokjin dapat melihat wajah Kim Taehyung yang sejajar di depannya dengan jelas. Taehyung adalah orang terakhir yang melintas di pikirannya, atau mungkin yang pertama tapi ia tak mengakuinya. Melihat wajah khawatir bercampur kesal itu, entah mengapa Seokjin tak lagi ingat akan penderitaan yang beberapa jam belakangan ia lalui—terutama ketika tangan besar Taehyung meraih tangannya, menggenggam erat seolah takkan melepaskannya sampai kapan pun juga.

Tawa pelan dari yang lebih tua terdengar, mengundang Taehyung mengernyit tak paham; tapi tak apa, Seokjin tak lagi peduli karena setelah itu, ia tahu apa yang akan anak itu katakan.

Taehyung mencibir, berkata, "Kau sudah gila, ya, _Hyung_?"

Persis seperti apa yang terbesit di dalam otaknya, seratus persen akurat.

Dan Seokjin merasa _benar_ , ia merasa kembali _pulang_.

* * *

Ketika alarm jam di atas nakasnya berbunyi, Seokjin mematikan suara yang keluar dari benda tersebut tanpa membuka kedua mata. Ia masih merasa lelah dan mengantuk bukan main, tergoda untuk menarik selimut dan kembali bermesraan dengan ranjangnya sampai siang nanti. Seokjin memang melakukannya, mengubah posisi, menarik selimut… namun semua berantakan ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan merengkuhnya dalam diam.

Kim Seokjin memaksa kedua matanya untuk terbuka, mendapati Kim Taehyung berada di sana; terlelap di sebelahnya, di bawah selimut dan tempat tidur yang sama, dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Seokjin dengan sigap menepis tangan tersebut, bangkit dari posisinya meski tahu gerakan dadakan tersebut akan mengakibatkan sakit kepala.

Terganggu dengan gerakan rusuh orang di sebelahnya, Taehyung menggumam tak jelas sebelum membuka mata. "Kau membangunkanku, teganya," ia berujar tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Seokjin mengenai bagaimana ia bisa berada di dalam kamar. "Kau tertidur di sofa luar, aku memindahkanmu ke kamar, lalu tertidur karena melihatmu tidur membuatku ikut mengantuk," jelasnya meski tahu yang lebih tua tak membutuhkan penjelasan.

Setelah lelah menggerutu, Seokjin akhirnya menghela napas. "Aku memimpikan sesuatu yang aneh, kau tahu?"

"Mimpi seperti apa? Apakah aku ada di sana?"

Seokjin teringat akan hutan yang membuatnya ingin mati saja, juga detik terakhir sebelum mimpi terebut usai; saat di mana Taehyung menemukannya, berhasil menyebabkan rasa frustasinya menguap tanpa sisa. Sampai mati pun, ia takkan memberitahu Taehyung akan hal ini.

"Mimpi tersesat di hutan, dan ya kau ada di sana," Seokjin mencubit lengan Taehyung yang tertawa. "Jangan menertawaiku! Aku benar-benar nyaris mati di sana!"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Taehyung untuk meredakan tawanya. "Tapi aku pasti akan menemukanmu jika hal seperti itu terjadi, _Hyung_ ," ucapnya tanpa menyadari Seokjin yang tersentak—karena di mimpi itu, Taehyung memang menemukannya. "Aku akan menemukanmu di mana pun, kau tahu itu," ia melanjutkan dengan senyuman.

"Oh, aku juga memimpikan sesuatu. Mimpi indah, tentu saja," Taehyung bergerak duduk, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal yang sengaja ia tumpuk. "Saat-saat kita pertama kali bertemu, aku memimpikan semua itu."

Seokjin mendengus. "Kau ini karakter dalam animansi romansa atau apa?"

Salah satu bantal mengenai wajah Seokjin sejurus kemudian, ulah Taehyung yang merasa kesal karena dikatai demikian. Yang terbangun lebih dahulu menahan diri mati-matian untuk tak membalas, menghindari perang di pagi hari yang berkemungkinan akan merusak _mood_ -nya hingga nanti malam.

"Omong-omong," jeda tercipta akibat Taehyung menguap di tengah kalimatnya. "Sudah dua tahun kita bersama dan kau masih belum terbiasa terbangun dengan keberadaanku di sisimu."

Mendengarnya, Seokjin melemparkan pandangan tak terima. "Karena ini adalah kamarku dan aku selalu terlelap seorang diri di malam hari, lalu menemukanmu di sampingku setiap pagi. Siapa yang bisa terbiasa dengan itu?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Oh? Jadi kau mau aku menemani tidurmu setiap malam? Kau manis sekali, _Hyung_. Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati," Taehyung menyeringai kecil.

Sebuah bantal kembali dilemparkan, kali ini dari Seokjin pada Taehyung dan wajah baru bangunnya yang kentara. "Tentu saja tidak! Maksudku; kembalikan kunci kamarku karena satu, kita tidak bersama. Dua, kau melakukan tindak kriminal dengan mencuri kunci kamarku dan menyusup tiap malamnya!"

Taehyung tertawa, mengecup pipi Seokjin di saat pemuda itu tengah lengah. "Masih saja tidak mengakuinya."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Credit title: Taylor Swift's Fifth Album – 1989; Out of the Woods_

 _This is the longest one-shot fanfict I've ever made orz. Well lately I'm so into BTS since Jin caught my eyes.. Hello ARMYs, Jin stans, and TaeJin shippers!_

 _((Please ignore the typo(s) since I'm too lazy to re-read and edit this super long fanfict))_

 _Kami para author tentu membutuhkan kritik, saran, komentar, ataupun sekedar dukungan basa-basi dari reader(s). Jadi, tolong budayakan meninggalkan review, okay? Hihi._

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
